


Blood Red Ice

by amosanguis



Series: crossovers and fusions ftw [15]
Category: The Following, X-Men (Movies)
Genre: 2nd POV - Mike, Canonical Character Death, Drabble, Hidden Powers, Mike is really Bobby, Spoilers for 1x03, The Author Regrets Nothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-13
Updated: 2013-02-13
Packaged: 2017-11-29 02:50:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/681870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amosanguis/pseuds/amosanguis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every once in a while, you feel the ice – down in your gut – you feel it twitch and move, occasionally rearing up before you fight it back down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blood Red Ice

-z-

 

Every once in a while, you feel the ice – down in your gut – you feel it twitch and move, occasionally rearing up before you fight it back down.

And when you find Troy lying in his own blood, choking on it, you feel the ice surge up to your finger tips and before you’re even thinking about it, you’re freezing the blood and stemming the flow. And for the briefest second, you feel hope flicker inside you.

But it doesn’t last.

It’s too little, too late.

And Troy is gone and dead and his blood is on your hands and then you’re _screaming_.

 

-z-

 

End


End file.
